


Рука скользит по коже

by Leshaya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Frottage, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya
Summary: Тони не виноват, что в ходе одного из благотворительных вечеров Стив увлёк его на балкон, сунул ладони ему в брюки и принялся дрочить так медленно, что это было просто невозможно.





	Рука скользит по коже

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hand Slips Across Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051326) by [GotTheSilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/pseuds/GotTheSilver). 



> Переведено для Stony Bingo на кинк "Публичные проявления привязанности".

Тони хотелось бы прояснить: начал всё не он. Конечно, в своё время он хорошенько воздал должное сексу в общественных местах, но тогда ему, богатому мальчику, едва перевалило за двадцать, и ему было очень, очень скучно.

Так вот. Он не виноват, что в ходе одного из благотворительных вечеров Стив увлёк его на балкон, сунул ладони ему в брюки и принялся дрочить так медленно, что это было просто невозможно. Извиваясь в его хватке, Тони тяжело дышал в рот Стива и пытался податься пахом вперёд — хоть немного поторопить, пока их тут не поймали.

— Стив… блядь, ты не мог дождаться, пока мы вернёмся?

— Думаешь, когда мы окажемся дома, я от тебя отстану? — рука Стива наконец начала двигаться чуть быстрее. — Думаешь, я не заставлю кончить тебя прямо здесь, где нас может застать кто угодно, а потом не отвезу домой и не трахну там?

Невольно застонав, Тони цапнул зубами нижнюю губу Стива — и в следующий миг каким-то непонятным образом развернулся к ночному городу, а Стив возобновил свои издевательства. Его член прижался сзади, Стив впился в шею прямо над воротничком, и, чёрт побери, Тони уже слишком стар, чтобы так вспыхивать от простого засоса. 

— Пожалуйста! — сорвалось у него с языка, когда Стив обвёл большим пальцем головку. Стив медленно покачивал бёдрами, подражая ленивому, неспешному сексу, на который им так редко хватало времени.

— Тони, — выдохнул Стив; судя по голосу, его самого проняло не меньше, чем Тони, — знаешь, я ведь слышу, что нас там уже потеряли. Как думаешь, скоро они догадаются заглянуть сюда? Скоро они увидят, где находится моя рука и как Капитан Америка дрочит своему парню…

Вот тут-то Тони и кончил с громкими ругательствами, выплеснувшись ему в ладонь. Откинувшись спиной на грудь Стива, Тони с силой выдохнул, а потом резко втянул в себя воздух: Стив начисто вылизал всё до капли, прежде чем осторожно убрать член Тони в трусы и застегнуть ширинку. Тони тут же повернулся к нему и тронул перед его брюк, полагая, что Стив отчаянно нуждался хотя бы в ответной услуге — но нащупал мокрое пятно.

— Ты что…

— Да, — Стив провёл пальцами по синяку, оставшемуся на шее Тони, и залился румянцем. — Я так.

Пояснять он ничего не стал, и Тони прищурился: 

— Мы обсудим это позже. Поехали-ка домой. Сними пиджак и прикройся им, я постараюсь вывести нас так, чтобы ни на кого не наткнуться.

— Только ничего не взрывай.

— Портишь мне всё веселье, — усмехнулся Тони, и Стив поцеловал его в висок.

***

Тони собирался поговорить со Стивом, правда собирался, но дома на кухне обнаружилась пицца, и желудок быстро напомнил, насколько скуден выбор сытной еды на благотворительных мероприятиях. Вскоре на кухню забежала ещё и Наташа: ухватив кусочек, она принялась допытывать Тони, как бы усовершенствовать её оружие, так что вскоре тот и вовсе забыл о каком бы то ни было разговоре.

Ненадолго.

Но всё же.

Они следовали неписаному правилу не шалить в общих помещениях Башни — по большей части потому, что никому из них не хотелось сталкиваться с последствиями. А они непременно возникли бы, если бы сокомандники застали их раздетыми наедине друг с другом.

Стив растянулся на самом большом диване, Тони удобно устроился сверху и укрыл их обоих пледом. На экране шёл какой-то документальный фильм о Бобби Кеннеди — выбор Стива. Тони почти весь день корпел над новыми крыльями для Сэма, так что ему было всё равно что смотреть, лишь бы его личная суперсолдатская подушка лежала под боком. Уже сквозь дрёму он осознал, что у Стива стоит, и хотел было предложить перейти в спальню, однако ласковые руки надавили на бёдра, и… ого.

Тони слегка поёрзал — так, чтобы ненавязчиво потереться о пах Стива, и да, тот резко втянул в себя воздух. Звук, который никогда не надоест слышать. Тони ткнулся губами в мощную шею и ухмыльнулся, чувствуя, как сам возбуждается: Стив приобнял его теснее, потом ладони скользнули ниже и стиснули задницу. Медленно, даже лениво покачивая бёдрами и то прижимая, то отпуская Тони, он навязал неторопливый, спокойный ритм — как будто хотел, чтобы их тут поймали.

Казалось бы, они взрослые мужчины, до кровати не больше пяти минут — так чего хорошего может быть в том, чтобы валяться друг на друге в одежде? Однако Стив так старательно пытался сохранить скрытность, что в Тони зудело желание узнать, как далеко он зайдёт. Ни одной мысли о том, чтобы прекратить, даже не возникло: как бы ему ни хотелось стянуть штаны с них обоих и коснуться кожей кожи, что-то подсказывало, что от этого заклятье, не иначе как под которым Стив затеял веселье на диване, тут же разрушится.

Дыхание Стива участилось. Он по-прежнему не отрывал взгляда от телевизора, и Тони приложил все усилия, чтобы хорошенько украсить его шею засосами. Это было как-то очень уютно, что ли: всю работу делал Стив, и внизу живота приятно и неспешно раскручивалась тугая пружина. Если бы не потихоньку нарастающее удовольствие, Тони бы, пожалуй, так и заснул.

— Кто-то зашёл в лифт, — пробормотал Стив, ещё крепче вцепившись в Тони.

— Чёрт. Надо…

— Нет, — веско проронил Стив. — Ты кончишь именно здесь, вместе со мной. 

Он сунул одну ладонь в штаны Тони и, погладив его по ягодице, самым кончиком пальца надавил на анус. Этого хватило. Снова с силой прижав его к себе, Стив поддал бёдрами снизу, наконец-то глядя прямо на Тони — глядя чуть ли не с отчаянием, так ему нужно было, и…

— Стив, детка, давай же, ты… — Тони вдохнул, выдохнул и поцеловал Стива под подбородком. — Лифт едет, ты же слышишь, вот-вот двери распахнутся и оттуда кто-то выйдет, а ты знаешь наших друзей, они ведь поймут, что мы тут делаем, и точно решат, что ты мечтал, чтобы тебя застали, когда ты нагнёшь меня над диваном…

Стив кончил, широко раскрыв рот и распахнув глаза.

— Твою мать, — выпалил Тони. Сейчас его вот ровным счётом нисколько не беспокоили мокрые пятна на штанах у обоих.

— Тони…

— Нет-нет, — прервал он, наслаждаясь румянцем на щеках Стива. — Это нам обязательно… — он сдвинулся и поморщился. — Только сперва душ. Доберёмся до нашей комнаты?

— А?

Ухмыльнувшись, Тони приподнялся и чмокнул Стива в нос.

— После оргазма ты такой очаровательный.

Закатив глаза, Стив взялся за талию Тони, встал вместе с ним, перекинул через плечо и так и пошёл в ванную при спальне. Тони бы, может, и засопротивлялся, но с самого начала их отношений одним из любимейших его открытий стал Стив в модусе пещерного человека (на что только не способен секс). Осторожно опустив Тони на пол, Стив прислонился к тумбочке и скрестил руки на груди.

— Прости, — сокрушённо произнёс он, и Тони, нахмурившись, шагнул к нему. — Нельзя мне было…

— Никак не пойму, за что ты извиняешься, — Тони дёрнул его за ворот, — но сразу могу сказать, что это полная херня.

Стив вздохнул, но послушно поднял руки и позволил избавить себя от футболки.

— Нельзя мне было втягивать тебя в моё… моё… в это.

Прищурившись, Тони уронил футболку на кафель и снял свою. Взгляд Стива, как обычно, тут же метнулся к шрамам от дугового реактора, и Тони немного смягчился.

— Ладно, давай я рискну предположить. Ты думаешь, что ты… что? Принуждаешь меня заниматься сексом в общественных местах? Если забыть о том, что это пока всего-то случилось два раза, неужели я вёл себя так, как будто мне это не нравится?

— Нет, но…

— Я ещё не закончил, — в глубине души зрела обида. — Милый мой, я осознаю, что ты… хотя нет, не осознаю, — махнув рукой, Тони попробовал снова. — Я люблю тебя. Целиком, от и до. Даже когда ты творишь какую-нибудь ерунду, например, доедаешь последние хлопья и ставишь коробку обратно в шкаф вместо того, чтобы выбросить. Что бы ты там ни придумал себе о том, как я отношусь к твоим… к нашим… забавам, я на сто процентов уверен, что ты ошибаешься.

— Дело не в этом… я не хочу, чтобы нас видели, — Стив протянул руку и слабо улыбнулся, когда Тони её принял. — Но мне… мысль о том, что нас могут поймать, о том, что нас вот-вот застанут, она…

Приподнявшись на цыпочки, Тони поцеловал его в уголок губ и сжал ладонь. Стив повернулся навстречу, раскрыл рот, и Тони воспользовался возможностью, чтобы вложить в поцелуй всю свою любовь — пусть Стив наконец поймёт, что Тони сделает всё, лишь бы он был счастлив. Отстранившись, Тони улыбнулся и напоследок чмокнул Стива в щёку.

— Пойдём-ка, — он сдёрнул штаны Стива на бёдра, — примем вместе душ.

— Какое романтичное предложение, — рассмеялся Стив, вышагивая из одежды и включая воду.

— Ты же знаешь, что, если это касается тебя, для меня нет ничего невозможного? — Тони тоже разделся, стараясь сохранить самый что ни на есть обыденный голос, несмотря на то, что сердце бешено колотилось в груди.

Стив не то чтобы кивнул, а, скорее, низко опустил голову. Тони охватило порывом немедленно исправить то, что заставляло его так реагировать.

— Да, знаю, — прошептал Стив. — Знаю.

***

Итак, Стиву нравилось, когда его могли поймать на горячем. Тони это не так чтобы стремительно заводило, но и никаких тревожных звоночков в голове не вызывало — а значит, тут было с чем поработать. Конечно, придётся быть осторожными: как бы Тони ни изгалялся над сложившимся имиджем Мстителей, в Центральном парке трахаться точно не стоило. Впрочем, на этот счёт уже имелся план. Точнее, примерно семьдесят пять процентов плана — остальные двадцать пять зависели от того, как поведёт себя Стив. Как бы Джулиани ни пыжился расчистить Нью-Йорк, в этом городе, если знать куда идти, всегда можно найти злачное местечко, мёртвой хваткой державшееся за жизнь, и Тони… Ну, в общем, он не зря потащил Стива в подземный клуб.

На первый взгляд, он не сильно изменился с тех пор, как Тони был тут в последний раз. Устроившись в огороженной с трёх сторон кабинке, он снял со Стива очки и шляпу.

— Так, значит, мы сюда пришли затем, чтобы…

— Только, пожалуйста, не говори мне, что ты забронировал это заведение, чтобы мы могли потрахаться на глазах у других людей, — повертев головой по сторонам, Стив вскинул бровь. — Потому что с его предназначением ошибиться трудно.

— И тебя ещё считают воплощением невинности.

— Тони…

— Ладно-ладно, кхм, насчёт брони — нет, а вот насчёт остального... возможно, да? Или нет? — Тони поёрзал. — Если тебе тут неуютно, или если ты, когда думаешь о таком, представляешь себе совсем не то и не так, ничего не будет. Однако кабинки действительно непрозрачные, тут нет камер, за происходящим пусть и присматривают, но незаметно, и я…

— Я тебя люблю, — вдруг улыбнулся Стив, мгновенно лишив Тони дара речи. — И да, давай останемся здесь.

— Ф-фух, хорошо, — вытерев ладони о брюки, Тони облегчённо фыркнул и покачал головой. — Жаль, что я больше не пью.

— Я этому только рад, — кротко заметил Стив. Открыв установленный в кабинке мини-холодильник, он достал две бутылки воды и перекинул одну Тони.

Почему-то именно благодаря этому небрежному жесту Тони окончательно расслабился; поджав одну ногу под себя, он прислонился к Стиву, и они оба сосредоточились на разворачивающемся на сцене представлении. Тони попытался вспомнить, был ли когда-нибудь настолько гибким, и с разочарованием признал, что вряд ли.

— И как тебе тут, цепляет? — он повертел в руках бутылку.

— Ты меня цепляешь, — положив руку ему на бедро, Стив поцеловал его.

— Ну, это мне и так известно, — съязвил Тони, вызвав у Стива мягкую улыбку. Они на миг прижались лбами друг к другу. В клубе было тепло, громкая музыка создавала совершенно определённый настрой, и Тони постепенно им проникался — в чём, собственно, и был весь смысл. Он давно здесь не бывал, и тогда, много лет назад, он обычно настолько надирался, что его интересовало лишь одно: как бы побыстрее найти, с кем перепихнуться. Сейчас всё было абсолютно иначе: даже если бы все предыдущие партнеры вдруг собрались здесь, внимание Тони было бы приковано исключительно к Стиву.

Чем дальше, тем сильнее, похоже, пронимало и Стива. Соседние кабинки не пустовали, но многие парочки уже перебрались на сцену — и, несмотря на алый румянец на скулах, бугор на штанах Стива был более чем говорящим. Тони сам принялся тормошить его: покрывал легкими поцелуями шею, щекотал обнаженные предплечья и улыбался, чувствуя дрожь. Оставив засос прямо под подбородком, Тони сполз на пол и взглянул на Стива снизу вверх. Тот погладил его по щеке, и Тони сперва потёрся о его ладонь, а потом поцеловал её.

— Тони, тебе не…

— Но я хочу, — Тони положил руку на его пах, и внутри расцвело удовлетворение, когда Стив часто-часто заморгал. — О да, — Тони надавил сильнее. — И ты тоже хочешь этого от меня.

Стив только взъерошил его волосы, но Тони знал его достаточно, чтобы распознать в этом отчётливое «да». Он быстро расстегнул пуговицу и ширинку, приспустил резинку трусов и обхватил кулаком член Стива, не став полностью его вытаскивать. Хотелось сохранить атмосферу грязной тайны — как будто их со Стивом могут в любой миг застукать и тогда придётся спешно приводить себя в порядок.

Он обвёл большим пальцем головку и усмехнулся: Стив закрыл глаза. Нырнув ниже, Тони взял его в рот, и, боже, как же ему это нравилось: нравилось, как его окружает запах Стива, нравилось, как Стив судорожно дёргает пальцами, желая толкнуть Тони на себя, но слишком остерегаясь собственной силы, нравилось, как изумительной красоты член тяжело ложится на язык. Наверное, Тони никогда это не надоест — ведь Стив доверился ему, доверился настолько, чтобы прийти сюда, доверился признаться в своём проснувшемся фетише, доверился и телом, и душой. От осознания этого захватывало дух. Тони расслабил горло, приняв Стива поглубже: сейчас он стремился только к тому, чтобы довести Стива до края, помочь ему насладиться новыми гранями собственной сексуальности.

Стив издал стон, который Тони, по всем прикидкам, просто не мог услышать сквозь ревущую музыку и фоновый шум — но он настолько повернулся на Стиве, что, кажется, даже если бы они были в бою, запросто различил бы любое его слово. Тони чуть отстранился, прекрасно понимая, как потасканно сейчас выглядит, как подбородок блестит от слюны и смазки. Ухмыльнувшись, он погладил Стива по бедру.

— Давай же, — тихо произнес он, зная, что Стив и так все разберёт, — выеби меня. Пусть все вокруг знают, чей я, ради кого я сейчас стою на коленях.

У Стива так исказилось лицо, что Тони показалось — это был перебор, но тут Стив впихнул член обратно, и Тони осталось только с удовольствием принимать его. Он поднял взгляд, и если бы у него был свободен рот, он бы непременно улыбнулся, потому что Стив то озирался, то впивался взглядом в него. Толчки становились всё хаотичнее, рука всё сильнее давила на затылок, пальцы впились в кожу чуть не до синяков — и Тони почувствовал на языке знакомый вкус. Часть он проглотил, но потом дал члену выскользнуть, потому что для него чуть ли не лучшей частью минета всегда было то, как Стив смотрел на свою сперму на его коже. И этот раз не стал исключением.

Подтянув Тони на сидение, Стив смахнул пальцем белёсые капли с его челюсти и слизнул их. Тони вдруг осознал, как же ему самому хочется кончить; глядя на Стива, Тони расстегнул брюки и принялся дрочить себе. Он постыдно быстро выплеснулся себе в ладонь, но пусть в него бросит камень тот, кто сдержался бы на его месте: Стив смотрел так, как будто Тони был для него всем миром.

Насколько Тони помнил, в коробке на холодильнике лежали влажные салфетки. Он махнул в ту сторону и устало улыбнулся Стиву: тот сам вытер их обоих, выбросил грязные тряпочки в корзину и привел одежду в божеский вид. Подавшись вперёд, Стив прижался своим лбом к его, и Тони обхватил ладонью его затылок. Почему-то это казалось более интимным чем всё, что произошло до этого.

— Теперь до тебя дошло? — спросил Тони шёпотом. — Ничего невозможного, Стив. Ничего.

— Да, — Стив поймал его взгляд. — Дошло.


End file.
